Un monde complètement Neko
by Lilou5500
Summary: Winry fait une étrange découverte... Celle ci va l'envoyer dans un autre monde mais elle ne sera pas seule ! Winry fait une rencontre inatendu? C'est ma première fic soyez sympa et venez lire siouplait! Chap 3 en ligne
1. Une drôle de découverte

Un monde complètement Neko

Auteur : Ben moi c'est moi, Lilou5500

Disclamer : Si je possédais FMA je garderai mon Ed pour moi mais ce n'est pas le cas T.T ... ouinnn ...

Indication : _pensée_ et** (commentaires) **et enfin texte normal

Bon c'est le début de ma toute 1° fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même car c'est court mais je suis incapable d'écrire des textes très longs... sorry...

1° Une drôle de découverte 

Cette histoire démarre dans un coin vraiment perdu d'Amestris, au début de la nouvelle saison : Tous les arbres bourgeonnent, les oiseaux chantent leurs joie...Mais pourtant il y avait un endroit où la joie n'était pas du tout au rendez-vous : La jeune fille était sortie de sa maison en claquant violemment la porte. Pourquoi fallait t-il que se soit aujourd'hui qu'elle doive planter ces satanés végétaux ? Elle préférait 100 fois rester à travailler ses automails chéris dans son petit atelier avec sa vieille grand-mère **(vous** **savez combien elle aime le doux cliquetis des mécaniques et la fraîcheur que dégage le métal XD).**

Elle récupéra les outils adéquats et se dirigea d'un pas lent **(très lent !)** vers l'arrière de la maison où se trouvaient les massifs de fleurs. Winry** (Vous aviez deviné quand** **même ? Non ?)**s'accroupi et, à l'aide de sa truelle, commença à creuser pour pouvoir répandre les graines. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure et seulement à son deuxième trou, elle buta sur quelque chose et elle entreprit de le dégager. Alors que la nuit était en train de tomber, Winry sortit de la terre une boule de métal de la taille d'un gros ballon de football. Elle traîna sa lourde découverte dans la cabane du jardin, l'installa sur la table et entreprit de l'examiner.

Sa trouvaille présentait des aspects vraiment étranges. Elle était parcourue de longues craquelures creuses et vaguement verdâtres. Le métal avait l'air assez ancien et Winry n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. La balle roula et dégringola de la table pour atterrir juste sur les pieds de la jeune fille qui étouffa un juron de colère. Cependant elle entendit que son boulet **(c'est le cas de le dire ) **était creux et une ampoule brilla de toutes ses forces au dessus de sa tête. Avec un sourire sadique **(C'est la 2° Envy)** elle attrapa un tournevis et essaya de glisser son outil dans toutes les fissures possibles. A son grand regret la chose ne s'ouvrit pas du tout et Winry, horriblement "soupe au lait", balança l'antique balle de toutes ses forces contre la paroi de la cabane en bois renforcé. À son grand étonnement celle-ci traversa le mur en perçant un trou tout de même imposant **(petite goutte de sueur)**.

_"- Gloups ! Mamy va me passer un de ces savons !"_

Elle couru rattrapé la balle qui avait disparu dans les buissons au loin et réussi tant bien que mal à la récupérer malgré les ronces qui lui accrochaient les doigts. Une fois sa baballe hors de danger, Winry la serra bien fort dans ses mains.

_"-Toi je ne te lâcherai plus jamais !!_

- Clic !"

- Hein ?

La balle émit un drôle de bruit et deux petits cercles délimités par des fissures se rétractèrent. Et là, à sa très grande surprise son nouveau joujou s'éleva majestueusement dans les airs et partit en direction de la forêt. Winry était comme hypnotisée et suivi la balle volante d'une démarche robotique. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque son OVNI s'arrêta au beau milieu des arbres. La jeune fille parcourut les derniers mètres pour la rejoindre et celle-ci s'ouvrit en deux accompagné par une étrange chanson lugubre. Winry tendit la main pour saisir la sphère. Un hologramme vert flashant apparu en dessus de la balle éventré, elle sursauta et retira vivement sa main. Winry réussi à lire le message qui constituait l'apparition et commença une discussion avec le "truc" **(désolé je ne savais pas quoi mettre) **:

"- Merci à celle qui m'a sorti des ténèbres où j'était plongé.

- Mais ...euh... de rien, hésita Winry pour qui parler à une boule volante n'était pas quotidien. **(Elle préfère les armures :p)**

- Je me dois de vous remercier de m'en avoir sorti.

- Attends ! Pourquoi m'avoir attirée au milieu de la forêt ?

- Je crains que la magie ne soit pas bien vue dans ce monde ci.

- La magie...c'est pas plutôt de l'alchimie ? Comme Al vous êtes réincarné ?

- Non pas du tout.

- OK désolé je vais rentrer alors.

- S'il vous plait, attendez ! Dites moi 5 autres personnes que vous appréciez beaucoup.

- Bon ben ... Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang et Jean Havoc. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- Vous verrez bien assez tôt. Maintenant dites 4 personnes que vous détestez au plus haut point.

- Voyons ces trois homoncules là... Envy, Lust et Glutonny et aussi cette sale voleuse d'Edward : Rose Thomas !! **(Niark ! Niark ! Niark !)**

- Très bien très bien !

- Quoi ! Comment ça très bien ?!

- £'"/$+-('-¤µ"

Un étrange dialecte s'inscrit devant Winry et un éclair aveuglant vert fluo lui fondit dessus et elle s'évapora en une pluie d'étincelles lumineuse. Dans tout Amestris neuf autres fondirent sur certaines personnes qui disparurent immédiatement de la même façon...

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Winry : Pourquoi MOI je me prends un boulet sur les pieds !! Oo

Lilou : Tout simplement car il y a qu'un seul personnage dans le premier chapitre...

W : Mais c'est moi alors :D

L : Ben oui!! _Gourdasse..._

W : Donc ça veut dire que je suis une SUPER STAR !! -

L : Oui bien sûr c'est ça. _Y'a encore du boulot avec elle..._ --'

Alors ça vous plaît ? Je mettrai la suite ? Des reviews ? Des idées de la suite ? Des conseils ? Des notes ? Vous aimez Rose ? Je vous énerve ? Oui ? Non ? Vous allez répondre ? Evidement que oui !!

à plus dans le prochain chapitre de Lilou alias Lilou5500


	2. Flashback et arrivé

Un monde complètement Neko

Auteur : Ben c'est toujours moi, Lilou5500

Disclamer : "Non, non et non" c'est ce que me dit le père Noël quand je lui dit que je veux le Fullmetal & cie... sniff

Indication : _pensée_,** (mes commentaires) **et enfin le texte normal

Bon re-salut alors se chapitre est un peu plus long que l'autres. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. L'histoire ne progresse pas vraiment...

_Réponses au reviews _

Serleena : Oui bien vu. En fait j'ai bien lu ta fiction sur Neko Roy donc je m'en suis en parti inspiré d'ailleurs je l'ai adoré !!

Topie : Merci ! Les "à son grand /regret, étonnement/surprise/etc." je les ai mis car même si je ne fait que des fics courtes je voulais que le premier chapitre fasse au moins 1000 mots :p

Vivelespseudosextralongs : Houlà ! Moi ce serait plutôt vivelespseudosunpeumoinslongs !! En tous cas merci d'avoir répondu à toutes les questions. Pour Rose si tu as des idées de torture n'hésite pas...

Yuitsu : Mais tu lui en demande trop à Rose !! Elle avait déjà du mal avec la table de zéro alors les additions Oo n'y compte même pas mdr !!

Winry : Eh Lilou !!!

Lilou : Oui ?

W : Je viens de penser à un truc !

L : Et c'est quoi ?!

W : Tu sais à la fin je disparaît dans une pluie d'étincelles !

L : Oui donc...

W : Je suis vraiment une STAR ! Parce que : étincelles étoile, étoile star en anglais et star STAR !!!!!! -

L : ... _soupir. Elle est irrattrapable... _--'

2° Flash-back et arrivé

Voyons un peu les situations dans lesquelles se trouvaient les personnes avant de disparaître **(j'imagine que vous les aviez identifié)**:

¤¤¤

Edward Elric et son frère :

L'armure et son grand (petit) frère étaient dans le train en direction de Rizembool car Ed avait encore détruit son bras mécanique. Pour patienter durant le trajet, ils jouaient aux cartes. Evidement Ed trichait mais il laissait Al gagner régulièrement pour ne pas ce faire prendre comme la dernière fois...

"- Ed tu es sur que tu ne triche pas ?

- Pff...Si je trichais tu n'aurais jamais gagné une seule fois.** (Menteur !)**

- Mais je ne t'ai battu que 2 fois !

- Excusez-nous, mais vous ne seriez pas le Fullmetal alchimist ? demanda un couple qui venaient d'arriver et s'adressaient à Alphonse.

- Et bien en fait le Fullmetal c'est lui. Répondit Al en désignant Edward qui déprimait au coin de la banquette.

- Quoi ! C'est quand même pas le minus là ? **(L'insulte suprême XD)**"

Ed s'apprêtait à réduire en bouillie le type qui avait osé faire un commentaire sur sa taille quand l'éclair vert les foudroya lui et son frère, sauvant au passage la vie du couple...

¤¤¤

Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye et Jean Havoc :

Pour le moment l'atmosphère qui régnait au QG, plus précisément dans le bureau de Mustang, était tout ce qui a de plus quotidien : Roy était au téléphone, Riza essayait vainement de le faire travailler et Jean jouait aux dames avec Breda qui trichait **(Tous des tricheurs !)**.

"Allo ? Oh ! Juliette ! Oui. Pas en ce moment non. Quoi ? Attend je vérifie. _Et encore une..._

Roy consultât rapidement son agenda avec ses millions de rendez-vous galant puis reprit la conversation.

- Juliette ? Je suis désolé. Mais ce soir je travaille tard peut être demain... _J'ai rencard avec Natacha ce soir_

Avant que Roy ne se mette à débiter d'autres âneries du genre, Riza chargea son holster et tira avec précision sur le fil du téléphone. Jean observait la scène avec attention.

- Colonel ! Si vous ne vous mettez pas au travail tout de suite ça va chauffer !

- Hawkeye... murmura t'il doucement avant de commencé à rêvasser **(Arrête de fantasmer mon ptit')**

Quand il se réveilla il vit d'abord le visage parfait de Riza malgré sa colère apparente puis il remarqua l'arme braquée entre ses deux yeux par cette même personne. Riza retira la sécurité et Roy déglutit, Jean se leva pour les séparer et Breda se rendit vers les toilettes. Quelques secondes passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur le commandant Armstrong **(accompagné de ces fidèles étoiles)**.Mais il n'y avait plus un chat dans le bureau...

¤¤¤

Envy, Lust et Glutonny :

Malheureusement l'auteure a été tenu au secret par les homoncules qui menaçait de la découper, de la trancher ou même de la manger.

Il nous est donc impossible de savoir ce qui leur est arrivés avant de se faire happer par les éclairs. Nous vous laissons la liberté d'imaginer la scène...

Passons au dernier où plutôt la dernière.

¤¤¤

Rose Thomas :

À Lior il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient **(cuicui !)**, les chiens aboyaient dans les rues **(Ouaf !)** et les hommes buvaient au bar .

Notre chère Rose se rendit à l'église et pria que le ciel soit clément avec Ed, acheta des fleurs au cas où elle croise Ed, lava ses cheveux roses pour que Ed tombe sous son charme si elle le croisait, pensa à Ed et souhaitait que son fils ressemble à Ed. Bref elle ne pensait qu'à 3 choses : Edward, son fiston et Ed. D'ailleurs après sa dernière rencontre avec Ed **(vive les répétitions !) **elle lui vouait un culte et se pavanait dans la ville affichant tout le temps un air béat et crétin. Certains habitants commençaient à la trouver bizarre. Elle qui ne pensait qu'à Caïn autrefois, désormais elle n'avait plus que le mot "Edward" à la bouche.

Un instant elle crut voir un petite silhouette blonde à l'orée de la forêt. Le cœur battant Rose s'élança en criant vers l'endroit où elle avait cru l'apercevoir. Elle passa en courant devant les magasins, les bars d'ailleurs dans l'un deux se trouvait des hommes qui parlait d'elle...

- C'est qui celle là déjà ?

- Rose Thomas, une folle...

- Edward !!!

- Elle est complètement amoureuse du Fullmetal.

- Il parait qu'elle se prépare à sa venue mais elle ne le voit jamais arriver.

- Edward !!!

- Je suis sur qu'il ne l'aime pas et elle prie pour le rejoindre

- Y parait qu'elle laisse son gosse à une dame pour qu'elle se prépare

- Ed...

La jeune fille s'émietta devant 2 hommes ébahis. Au moins, son vœu fut réalisé...

¤¤¤

Sa tête tournait, tout le reste aussi d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus exister d'être cassée en mille morceaux puis soudain de grandir avant de rétrécir à nouveau. Elle ne voyait rien où plutôt elle avait l'impression que tout était trop lumineux et ses yeux la brûler. Elle souffrait sans avoir mal. Dans sa tête des photos défilait. Certaines étaient anciennes, sur d'autres bien elle se voyait et sur l'une des images elle se vit déjà une tombe inconnu et s'entendit murmurer en pleurant " Non. Ne part pas je suis seule... ". Elle espéra que la tombe n'était pas celle de Ed, Al ou mamy Pinako.

Enfin, elle se retrouva dans une sorte de jungle. Les feuilles laissaient passer assez de lumières pour se sentir bien. Mais Winry ne reconnaissait absolument pas l'endroit...

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Lilou : Bienvenue sur le plateau de :

" Donneznousvosimpressionssurletournagedelascène "

Aujourd'hui nous accueillons chaleureusement Mlle Rose Thomas

Rose : Bonjour...

Public : Bouh !!!!! _Jettent des tomates et autres légumes_

L : alors vos impression pour cette scène

R : Je n'ai pas vu Ed...

L : Et votre fils il ne vous manque pas ? --'

R : Non. Ed où es-tu ?

L : Bon voilà maintenant la question du public : 2 + 2 ? ;)

R : Ed ?

L : Souviens toi des répétitions ! _Winry, reviens !_

R : euh... 22 ?

L : Coupez ! Fermez les rideaux ! _Je vais faire un mort elle est pire que Winry_

Où vont-il arriver ? Vais-je tuer Rose ?des notes sur 10 ou 20 ? J'ai posté assez vite ? Ca vous à bien plus ? Avez-vous des tomates ? Ou plutôt un couteau ? Rose est elle suffisamment ridiculisé ? Donnez moi des idées !

A plus les gens !! Lilou5500


	3. Rencontre

Un monde complètement Neko

Auteur : c'est moi, Lilou5500

Disclamer : ben je pense que je les aurais jamais peut-être plus tard qui sait...

Indication : _pensée_,** (mes commentaires) **et enfin le texte normal

Réponses Aux Reviews

Oh, il y a moins de reviews que dans le premier chapitre... en même temps c'est normal. Moi je le trouvais moyen, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira plus. Pour ceux qui trouve que j'ai mis plus longtemps à updater, c'est logique : je suis parti en Espagne à Barcelone **(c'est beau là-bas)** et puis aussi j'hésitais à la faire partir en cross-over pis finalement nan... désolé pour ceux qui aurait aimé ça

En tous cas merci au deux revieweuses du second chapitre :

Topie : Merci ! Mais t'inquiète pas Rose il va lui arriver encore quelque truc dans ce chapitre ! Au moins une chose ! **:p**

Yuitsu : Tu sais j'adore les reviews extra longs !! déploie la banderole aussi mais avec pleins de sang de Rose dessus Mouahahahaha !!

Serleena : De rien ! Je crois que je vais conserver Winry je l'aime bien mais Rose...

AHAHahahahaha !! rire sadique Tu vois ce que je veux dire !!

Je vous le dis tout de suite les homoncules seront un peu **OOC** (Out Of Caracters pour ceux qui savent pas). Et je risque de ne pas envoyer le prochain chapitre très vite car je pars en stage. Allez j'ai fini de vous embêter je la boucle .

Voila la suite !!!!!

3° Rencontre 

Winry commença tout d'abord à analysé l'ensemble de ce qui l'entourait. Elle pensa qu'elle était probablement allongée dans une clairière d'uns des bois entourant Rizembool mais elle se ravisa en détaillant les arbres de plus près. Les plus hauts devait facilement faire 8 mètres de haut, leurs feuillages étaient très denses mais laissaient passé assez de lumières pour être à l'aise. Aussi l'herbe était différente en effet Winry voyait qu'elles dépassait sa tête de quelque centimètres. Elle se sentait toute petite devant l'immensité verte. Pas plus découragé pour autant, Winry tenta de se relever mais elle se ressentie une fatigue épouvantable. Elle resta donc étendu par terre, parmi les plantes, à regarder le temps passer. Le ciel pris rapidement une teinte orange puis rose et enfin le violet laissa sa place au bleu nuit couvert d'étoiles scintillantes. Winry eu le temps de remarquer que la pleine lune était pour dans quelques jours. Bientôt, la jeune fille s'endormi là, innocente humaine...

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement et les animaux entreprenaient de se réveiller. D'ailleurs Winry émergeait petit à petit **(heureusement qu'Ed est pas là :p) **de son profond sommeil. Elle bailla et tenta de s'étirer : elle leva les bras mais elle fut surprise quand ils refusèrent de descendre en arrière. Winry pensa que ses muscles devaient être encore sous le choc du voyage. Elle entrepris donc de se lever **(Oui je sais c'est passionnant ) **chose qu'elle réussi avec quelque difficulté. Une fois debout elle fit un pas et... Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de se remettre sur pieds. Sans résultats. Winry dû donc se résoudre à se déplacer à quatre pattes se qui lui sembla plus facile. Durant des dizaines de minutes, elle déambula dans la forêt sans vraiment de but précis.

Soudain un cri lui perça les tympans, inhumain ça ressemblait à quelque chose du genre " MiiiiiaaaaahhhhhhrrrrrggghhhYYYiiiiiaaaahhh !! " **(Qui ressemble à rien quoi, en fait)**. Winry s'élança en direction du hurlement à quatre pattes.

_- Pourvu que ça soit Ed, Al ou un militaire. Mais pas Rose s'il vous pléé !!_

Une fois arrivé, elle examina les lieux : c'était une immense prairie et en grande partie occupé par un grand étang qui reflétait le ciel.

" - Ch'il vous plaaaiiit !! Aaiiide !"

Winry leva les yeux et vit une sorte de bestiole d'une couleur fluo agrippé à une branche d'arbre juste au-dessus de l'eau. Visiblement elle peinait et glissait de plus en plus. Winry, qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, restait planté là à regarder la scène avec grande attention.

" - Kyyyaaaahhh naaaaaooonnnnnnn !!!

- ...

- SPLASH !! "

La chose fit un plat monumental auquel Winry compatit. La bestiole coulait à pic. Winry songea à plonger pour la récupérer. En son esprit intérieur quelque chose la poussait à s'éloigner de l'eau. Finalement le truc fluo remonta à la surface de lui-même avant de remonter sur la berge pour s'étaler à nouveau mais sur le sol ferme celle fois. Winry s'approcha timidement pour mieux voir le nouvel arrivant.

_"- Nan c'est pas possible c'est Rose ce truc là ? Non ! Mais si pourtant ses affreuses mèches rose avec les autres cheveux marron ! C'est impossible regarde elle a plein de poils ! Bah de toute façon avec ou sans poils elle est moche et... Oui t'as raison les poils ça rend pas intelligent !_

Rose ouvrit les yeux. Winry se fixa un sourire forcé sur le visage.

- Rose ! Ch'est toi ? Oh,Tu ne peux pas chavoir comme je chuis contente de te voir ! _ARGH ! Quelle horreur de dire ça beurk ! XP _

- AAAAAHHHHHHH !! MONCHTRE ! Recule !

_- J'ai toujours su qu'elle était atteinte mais là... Eh ! Mais ! Elle n'est pas humaine, c'est un mutant ! Elle est mi-chat mi-humaine ! Pauvre chat..._

Inconsciemment elles s'étaient éloignées. Chacune terrifiées par l'autre.

**(Dans ce dialogue là elles parlent en même temps)**

R : Winry ?

W : Rose ?

R : Vii !

W : Oui ch'est moi !

R : T'as mangé quoi ce matin ?

W : Pourquoi t'es comme cha ?

R : Mais je chuis normale !

W : Quoi ! Moi aussi je chuis bizarre !

R : Vii ! T'as vu Ed ?

W : Non !

R : ...

W : Non je l'ai pas vu !

**(Voyez que les paroles de Winry sont mieux construites quand même !)**

Puis dans un ensemble parfait elles coururent à l'étang. Winry arrivant première car elle était plus habitué à marcher à quatre pattes. Rose s'étalait tout les trois pas. Elles furent choquée en voyant les images que l'eau leurs renvoyait. En effet, elles possédaient des grandes oreilles poilues, une longue queue et tout un attirail de chasse : Griffes, dents...Sans compter que leurs sens était plus aiguisés donc plus performants. La transformation leurs laissait un étrange accent. Les deux ex-jeunes filles s'entreregardèrent comme pour chercher chez l'autre un reflet de soi même. Puis sans un mot elles s'enfoncèrent dans la foret pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui sais...

Fin du 3° Chapitre

Coucou ! Je suis désolé dans ce chapitre je mets pas de ptit dialogue mais comme je suis sympa je vous mets Neko-Winry et Neko-Rose made in moi !!!!!

http://img263.imageshack.us/img263/5995/nekorosevf3.png

http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/9827/nekowinrycr1.png

Alors ce chapitre est mieux ? Rose na pas encore eu sa dose ? Winry vous parais plus intelligente ? Vous voulez aller à Barcelone ? Quel note à ce chapitre ? Ed vous manque ? Vous voulez la suite ?Comment sont mes 2 Neko ? Vous préférez quel moment ?

A plus les lecteurs et si je vous dis que je vais plus vite avec des reviews ?

Alors... reviews ? pliz ! Lilou5500


End file.
